User talk:Fiske Cahill
Welcome! Hi and welcome to The 39 Clues Wiki! Thanks so much for editing the User:Fiske Cahill page. Please feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! See you around on the Wiki! =) -- Mermaidgirl45 (Talk) 12:20, October 24, 2010 Answer Sorry no. new hint tomorow. Happyaqua WE WON!!! Hooray!!! We won the wiki teams competition this week for the Cahill Winners!!! I guessed Eisenhower Holt as the correct answer!!! Woo-Hoo!!! YAY!!! :P D'ya have any idea on the next one? We got 30 points from that win!!!The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Card Codes for the Clue Salt...:P Umm...I heard that you needed two cards for the clue salt, or a replicator card code to get them. I almost did this myself, cause I didn't have enough replicators. However, a glitch in the 39 clues site kept giving me replicator cards constantly, so I had enough to get all 39 Clues. it turned off after that...coincidence for me, and lucky! But anyways, what I almost did was this. Now don't call me a crook or cheater or anything, but I only needed like 3 cards, just like you with 2. One time, when I got Card Pack 3, there was a Replicator Card that had no code on it. So I contacted 39 Clues help team, and they ACTUALLY uploaded the replicator card for me using an unused code! So what I'm trying to say is, well, you could possibly CLAIM that you just got an Ultimate Replicater Card, which has 10 Reps on it. And CLAIM that it didn't come with a code! So ask them to PLEASE put the URC on your account! Then use that URC to replicate all of the 2 cards you need. The max you would need would be 6, so 4 would be left over. You probably would have more than that left over, so you can replicate any more that you need. Please don't call me a crook. I didn't even use that techinique! I only learned of it by getting a Rep card that REALLY DIDN'T have a code on it! You can contact them by hitting the "Contact Us" tab at the bottom of the 39 Clues website, by the scholastic logo. Either way, the Clue hunt is fueled by deception and stuff. ;P JK. Do what you want, but if you can't get those last 2 cards, I doubt that 2 cards are gonna make a big difference on the site...:P The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Discount! Really?! Wow :D too bad i can't buy it yet :( though tell me what happens in vespers rising when it's released :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 02:11, March 26, 2011 (UTC) news thingy whatever Top 10 Good luck for getting into the Top 10! :) Polls Wikia's messing up on me, so I recommend you go to . [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'''----']] 14:05, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Salt Did you use my idea for getting the Clue Salt? If you don't know what I'm talking about, surf through your talk page messages and you'll find one about Salt and how to get it. :PThe Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk b-day so you're birthday's one day before vespers rising? i wonder what you'll get as a "late" b-day present... [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'----']] 21:06, April 2, 2011 (UTC) No and happy b day happy birthday! [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'----']] 02:04, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Vespers Rising (Warning this text is in Filipino language) Hay salamat! :D Pero di ako sigurado kung makakarating ako :( Marami kaming ginagawa ngayon eh, pero pagpumunta ka diyan pwede mo ba sabihin sa akin kung ano mangyayari? :) Salamat! :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28''']] (Let's Talk) 10:52, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I live in the U.S.A and the difference is rollback can undo the last edit to a page and a admin can change the name and picture to a badge. Vespers Rising came out today in the us do you want to be a rollback?